the doctors music
by aastrid
Summary: the doctor goes to a concert of Tom Lehrer with two girls but not everything is what it seems it.   this is just the doctor having fun, nothing scary


_Note: I do not own the rights of doctor who. All rights belong to the BBC(I just like to write about it)_

**The Doctors music**

Two girls were sitting on the grass listening to some music. A man walked up to them and asked:"hello girls, I am the doctor. What are you doing?"

"Listening music" said one.

"What music"

"I don't think you know him."

"Try me"

"oke, Tom Lehrer"

"I love his music!"

He turned around and wanted to walk away when something came to mind and he asked:"do you want to see something awesome?" the girls, always ready for an adventure said:"Yeah.. Of course" they walked to an ally nearby were a blue box was standing.

"Welcome in the TARDIS" said the doctor to the girls as he opened the door of the police box. It seemed like a normal 1950's police box. "It's bigger on the inside" said the tallest of the two girls as they stepped into a large room about as big as a classroom. In the middle there was a strange looking control panel. It had six sides and in the middle there was a big glass tube with a weird looking piece of glass in it.

"How does it work? I mean it's bigger on the inside." Said the tallest of the girls named Kate. The other girl, Abby said: "it's another dimension." She smiled. The Doctor, not paying attention, said "it's basically another.." he looked up "dimension, you spoiled my moment! I love saying that it's another dimension." He looked a bit sad. "Sorry" said Abby as she took her glasses of and cleaned them. When she was finished she put them back on and Kate asked "who are you anyway?" and Abby followed "you say you're a doctor, but what is your real name?"

"It's just the doctor."

He started to push buttons and pull levers "enough about me what are your names?" Kate and Abby looked at each other and Abby said: "I'm Abby and she's my friend Kate." The Doctor nodded and looked at a screen "you were listening to Tom Lehrer, weren't you?" Abby nodded "I love his music, why do you ask?" the doctor didn't answer but typed something on what seemed an old-fashion typewriter. He pulled a lever and the whole room was shaking. Abby and Kate had to hold on to the control panel. "What was that?" asked Kate shocked. The Doctor walked to the door and had a look outside. Kate and Abby looked at each other. "Aren't you coming?"The doctor's head came around the door. Kate and Abby walked out. "Were are we?" asked Kate "I mean it looks like England, but still different."

"We are in London, I think" said Abby while pointing at the Big Ben. "The question is when, I think" the doctor smiled "1960 I hope" he picked up a newspaper "June 29 1960 to be exact."

"Your TARDIS is a time machine!" said Kate surprised. "Basically yes, but she can do more."

"Is TARDIS an acronym then?" asked Abby. "The T is for time, right?" the doctor nodded "yes. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Kate tried to get the subject back to something she could understand "what are we doing here anyway?"

"Today, in the royal festival hall, is a concert of Tom Lehrer." Both Kate and Abby were happily surprised. As they were talking they had walked to the royal festival hall.

The doctor looked in the paper and after that on his watch. "We still got two and a half hour left. What shall we do?" Kate and Abby looked at each other and Kate said: "we have nothing to wear."

"You are wearing something right now." Said the doctor somewhat surprised. "You can't go to the royal festival hall in clothes like these!"

They had arrived back at the TARDIS. The doctor smiled secretly as he walked in. I'll show you something handy." The girls went into the TARDIS after the doctor. He pointed at a hallway in one of the corners. "First left, second right, then left, walk 100 feet on then through the door on your left." Abby and Kate couldn't believe what he was saying but went to the corner. "Oh, and if you've done come to my study. It's if you go out the door right, then the first right, then right again and then it's the door on the end." He walked to another corner en disappeared in the hallway there. "What now?" asked Kate "let me think. First left, second right, left, 100 feet straight and then the door on the left. Yes, I think that's right." She walked to the corner.

They followed the instructions and came at a door. A little sign said 'cloakroom'. "Would that really be a cloakroom?" asked Kate "nothing will surprise me anymore. I mean we travelled through time and space and this is bigger on the inside." They opened the door. It was a large room. The walls were the same as the control room. All round the walls there were two spirals at the walls. In de middle there was a little panel. "Welcome" said a female voice. A hologram appeared on the panel. "Please enter your size". Abbey walked to the panel and entered her sizes. Kate did it too. When they were finished one of the spirals started to turn. "Abby, I think this will fit you perfectly." One place on the spirals lit up. The girls found out that the computer great ideas about what to wear.

After about a half hour have they were finished. Abby was wearing a chic jeans and a blue shirt. A black blouse finished it. Kate was also wearing jeans, but had a nice red dress with a dragon on it. Abby had found some hair decoration in a corner and they both picked a flower and put in their hair. They went to the study at the doctor. When they came at the end of the hallway there were two beautiful wooden doors. They knocked "come in!" said the doctor.

He was sitting in an old office chair. His feet on the desk. On the desk there were pictures of mostly girls. On most of the photo's they were with a guy. Some were the same, but most were different. "Who are these" asked Kate. "You don't ask that!" said Abby fast."These are me and my friends."

"But they are with different men."

"And it's all me …." He showed a picture of a bold guy and a blond girl. "This is me and Rose." He grabbed another photo "and this is me and Martha". On the photo was a guy with spiky hair and a long coat and a slightly colored girl with black hair and a leather jacket. "And this is" he showed a picture of a good looking girl and a man with a hat and a long scarf "Sarah-Jane".

He seemed to dream away "that was a long time ago". "But these are all different men, and till you say it's you. I mean the only pictures of you are here." She pointed at two pictures with him and a redhead girl and a boy. "I regenerate, that means I get a different body if I do. It's a little trick of me. ""That is not human!" said Abby. "Of course I am not human." He smiled. "Well let's get some dinner, shall we?" He walked to the door and opened it. Abby and Kate walked behind him. As they walked through the TARDIS Kate asked "Shouldn't you change?"

"Why, I'm wearing something cool."

"Cool?" asked Kate, not thinking.

"Bowtie?"

"Yes bowties are cool!" They came at the door of the TARDIS.

"I know this nice place down town."

They walked out and to the restaurant. It was a chic place. The doctor got something from his pocket. It was some kind of wallet and showed it to the butler. "John Smith, I have a reservation."

The butler had a quick look in his book. "Of course, it's on the house, Mr. Smith."

"Good" They walked to a table in a corner. Kate choose the chicken and the doctor and Abby had the special Duck. "It is delicious!" said Abby when she was finished. The doctor was still eating. He was on his last wing. 'Say doctor, who are the couple with you on the picture?"

"My friends", he smiled "they're married"

"Where are they now?" asked Kate. "On their honeymoon." He dreamed away. "On the orient express." Kate and Abby looked at each other and decided silently that they wouldn't say anything. "We have about half an hour before it starts, shall we leave then?" Asked the doctor. Then change the subject. At the royal festival hall there was a big crowd waiting. Everyone was excited to see Tom Lehrer.

"I hear Mac Millen was present at the opening of the BBC TV center" they overheard.

"That's true" the doctor mumbled. "That was today." He showed the same wallet as at the restaurant. "John Smith, tickets for three." "That's all sir, thank you." Another person came to them "May I get your jackets?" Kate gave him her jacket but the doctor and Abby said "no thanks". Just as they walked to a place nearby the door it opened and everyone started to walk to the hall. They had about the best seats in the place. "how do you get tickets like that?" asked Kate. "I know some people." Was the doctors answer. They all looked at the stage. It was quite big and in the middle stood a piano. Slowly it went dark and a spotlight appeared on the stage. The next moment Tom Lehrer stepped into it. Silently he sat down and started to talk.

"I should like to introduce now the featured artist of this evening's...ordeal. I'm sure that you will all agree without any hesitation that Tom Lehrer is the most brilliant creative genius that America has produced in almost 200 years, so perhaps a few words of biographical background might not be amiss."

Everyone laughed and Abby whispered "he is a genius, I have to give him that." The doctor laughed loudly and the pair next to him gave him an angry look. "sorry" he said. As Tom Lehrer went on and told something about himself. Harvard, something about a Latin version of 'the wizard of oz' and his time in the army. "Without further ado Tom Lehrer…" he went on and talked about songs we 'all love'

"But it's always seemed to me that most of these songs really don't go far enough. The following song, on the other hand, goes too far. It's called 'I Wanna Go Back To Dixie'" and he started to sing. About every 20 seconds you had to laugh and everyone loved it. Then, after 'The Wild West Is Where I Want To Be', 'The Old Dope Peddler', 'Fight Fiercely, Harvard', 'Lobachevsky', 'The Irish Ballad' and 'The hunting song' and a lot of laughing and applause it was silent.

"I love that song" said Abby. "it's one of my favorite"

it seemed like only about a minute later that he started with the intro of 'Be prepared', his last song. As the intro went on Abby and Kate laughed many times, but the doctor seemed only interested in a door at the back.

He kept looking. "what's wrong, doctor?" asked Abby when she noticed it. "I am sure of it, but what is it.." me mumbled. He didn't seem to hear her. Kate noticed two that the doctor was staring at something.

The song was finished. Everyone applauded. It seemed there didn't came an end to it, but finally it stopped and Mr. Lehrer walked of the stage and everyone in the room left. As the girls stood up the doctor asked "shall we have a talk with tom?" Abby and Kate looked very surprised.

"do you know him?" asked Kate. "something like that." Answered the doctor, still looking at the back. They climbed up the stage and trough the door.

"Thomas?" asked the doctor. The voice of Tom yelled trough the door: "no fans in this place!" the doctor yelled back "we aren't fans!" he opened the door. "then who are you?" "well, in the second place we are fans, but in the first place Mr. Waverly said hi." Tom's face chanced "oh, then. Come in. how is good old napoleon?" the doctor smiled and they walked in. "Thomas, you know very well his name isn't Napoleon." They both smiled. "you haven't introduced yourself." Tom said "and these two young ladies" the doctor stuck his hand out "John Smith, and these are Abby and Kate. they work for me." "nice to meet you, ladies." He seemed to like them. "how is it going at the NSA then?" asked tom after a moment of silence.

The door opened. Someone or something walked in. it had a spacesuit on and a big helmet on its head. "no-ko-lo-po-so-no-do!" it said. The doctor looked up and answered "ko-o-ho-ko-lo-do-bo." The person, if it was a person, pushed a few buttons on a panel on his arm. "earth, English" it said. "hello, what are you doing here?" asked the doctor. "I came to talk to Mr. Lehrer." Answered the Judoon. The doctor showed his wallet again.

"john Smith, NSA. Keep away from our ex-employees."

It took off his helmet and something like a rhino face appeared. It had a closer look at the wallet and nodded. "oke, then John Smith. Sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Lehrer." And it gave him a weird looking piece of paper.

"what is that for?" asked Tom.

"compensation."

Said the Judoon and walked out the door. "oke that was weird." Said Tom.

"consider yourself lucky." Said the doctor and grabbed the form out of his hand.

"I can have this, can't I?"

"yes, why not." Said tom and to bring the conversation to another subject he said

"shall we get a drink?" Kate answered "great Idea." And Abby said "I'd love to."

All four of them walked out the door to a bar. When they arrived Tom said to the bartender "I would like a beer please, half a pint." And the bartender asked "the same as always, Mr. Lehrer?"tom nodded and turned to Abby and Kate. What would you like to drink.

"for me a tea please." Answered the doctor.

Abby smiled and thought 'yes, the doctor is a tea kind of person.'

And said "for me two please."

"that will be three tea then." Said Kate.

They all sad down and drank. "so, Thomas. The next time they come by, tell them the doctor said hi.." he smiled secretly. "who is the doctor then?" asked he. "he is the doctor." Answered Abby for him. They finished their drinks. "doctor, I think we should go." Said Abby. "that is a good idea Abby." Said the doctor and they left. Leaving Tom Lehrer with more questions than answers.

They walked back to the TARDIS. "are you really NSA?" asked Kate after a while. "and how is it possible that your wallet said all those different things?" asked Abby.

"psychic paper, great stuff." And the doctor showed them the wallet. It was now a blank piece of paper. Kate yawned "I am tired. Let's go back home." They went into the TARDIS and the doctor pulled some levers and pushed some buttons.

"we are back." Said the doctor. "five minutes after we left." the doctor yawned two.

"I am going to take a nap soon. Haven't done that since, let me think.. I think I was in.. Never mind." he yawned again. The girls opened the door and looked out. "doctor? I think you made a small mistake." said Abby. " howso?" asked the doctor still yawning. "we are on the moon, doctor!"

"oops" said the doctor "I am too tired to fly her again. Who don't we go to the sitting room. That's the best place for a nap."

he stood up from his chair an walked to one of the corners. The girls followed him. After just two times left they arrived at a door with a little panel in it that said 'sitting room' and under that a hand-writed panel with 'the best place to take a nap' on it. As they went in Abby and Kate discovered that it is a great place to take a nap. Everywhere there were nice chairs. The doctor sat down in one chair with flowers on it, Abby choose a lether one and Kate a red one. They fall asleep.

Abby woke up. Kate was still sleeping, but the doctor was gone. Abby looked at her watch. They slept for two hours. Quietly she woke Kate up and together they went to the control room. The doctor wasn't there. They went back the the sitting room a d found a note there.

"I am in my study,

If you come there if you have woken up

and I will have another try to fly you back to earth.

The doctor."

luckily Abby remembered the directions and after only one time getting lost they arrived at the study. Abby knocked. "come in" said the voice of the doctor. Abby and Kate opened the doors and walked in. "I assume you want to go back home now?" he asked. Abby nodded and Kate said "yes"

"it's not that we didn't like it but I think you should go back to your friends. But you're welcome to step by if you like." said Abby.

Together they walked to the control room. The doctor typed something and pushed some buttons. Then he pulled a lever and everything was shaking. He checked the screen "yes, I think I am on the tight place now." he said. Abby and the doctor talked to the door and found themselves five meters from where they started. And looking lo the rest of the park it was about 10 minutes ago when they left.

"goodbye doctor." said Abby and Kate.

They walked out and looked at it as the doctor closed the doors. Abby said "this is one of the weirdest days I ever had." and the TARDIS disappeared. with a. beautiful sound. "bye doctor" said Kate as they walked away.


End file.
